nuemekfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Malleyladdin
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of "Aladdin (1992)" Cast *Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Genie - Top Cat *Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Iago - Hopper (Pip Ahoy !) *Abu - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Sultan - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Rajah - Max (The Little Mermaid) *The Peddler - Tigger (Pooh) *Magic Carpet - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Razoul - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Razoul's Guards - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Cave of Wonders - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) *Prince Achmed - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Two watched Prince Achmed - Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Gazeem the Thief - Kyle (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Old Jafar - Pete (Disney) *Elephant Abu - Young Hathi Jr. (Jungle Cubs) *Woman at the Window - Mrs. Rabbit (Peter Rabbit) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin), The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) and Harmony Bear (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Faline (Bambi), Bridget (An American Tail) and Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Nanny (Count Duckula) *Necklace Man and Woman - Danger Mouse and Kairel (El Arca) *Fat Ugly Lady - Cindy Bear *The Two Hungry Children - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) and Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stiton) *Two Mens - Tom & Jerry *Omar the Melon Seller - The Lorax *Pot Seller - Quick Draw McGraw *Nut Seller - Hong Kong Phooey *Necklace Seller - Paddington Bear (The Adventures of Paddington Bear) *Fish Seller - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Fire Seller - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Huey (DuckTales) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mucho Genie - Ultra of Father (Ultraman Ace) *Dummy Genie - Pinocchio (1940) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Godzooky (Godzilla) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *William F.Buckley Genie - Matthias (Redwall) *Stewardess Genie - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo) *Sheep Genie - Cardigan (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Red Genie - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) *Little Genie - Gingy (Shrek) *Pinocchio's Head Genie - Elmer Elephant (Silly Symphony) *Magic Genie - Chicken Little (Disney) *Wrong Genie - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) *French Genie - The Cat in the Hat *Game Host Show Genie - Dr. Emmet Brown (Back to the Future) *Camel Abu - Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Widowmaker (Melody Time) *Duck Abu - Toy Wooden Duck (How the Toys Saved Christmas) *Ostrich Abu - Hortense (Donald Duck) *Turtle Abu - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Car Abu - Susie the Little Blue Coupe (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) *Old Man Genie - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Little Boy Genie - Scrappy Doo *Fat Man Genie - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *75 Golden Camels - King Cat's Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *TV Parade Host Harry - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *TV Parade Host June - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Lambert the Sheepish Lion (Disney) *Leopard Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Goat Genie - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Harem Genie - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) *60 Elephants - Critters *Llamas - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bears and Lions - Dogs (Oliver & Company) & Cats (The Cat Returns) *Brass Bands - Arthur (Arthur) *40 Fakirs - Jumborg Ace *Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle) *Bee Genie - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Band Genie - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Library Genie - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Tongue Genie - Pikachu (Pokemon) *One of Flamingos - Kehaar (Watership Down) *Gigantic Genie - Joe (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Rajah as Cub - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Abu as Toy - Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Snake Jafar - Drago's Bewilderbeast (How to Train your Dragon 2) *Cheerlander Genies - Zazu, Marina and Cleo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Genie Jafar - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Movie Spoof's